fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Davidgumazon/Self-Made Gamer System
Stats Name: word Height: ?'? feet/? tall Weight: ?lbs Age: ? Strength: rank/num Speed: rank/num Endurance: rank/num Perception: rank/num Semblance (rank): rank/num Semblance (class): class ---- *Interface (stats) Level 1 HP MP STR DEX VIT KNWL INT WIS LUK ---- *Power Title Occupation Class Abyss Rank Natural Ability Ability Rank Fighter Type Elemental Affinity Martial Arts Style ---- *Profile Name Age Gender Race Vital Status| Dead/Alive Origin| Planet/World - Country/Region ---- *Social Status Affiliations Job ---- *Relationships Relatives Friends Master ---- *Debut Debut| chapter/episode Classifications ... Occupations ---- Can be primary and secondary. *Sorcerer *Martial Artist Common RPG Classes ---- *'Warrior / Fighter:' The melee hack-and-slash class that is often the hero of the game. *'Knight / Paladin:' A class clad in heavy armor, made to absorb all that enemies dish out. *'Barbarian / Berzerker:' The big guy with an equally big weapon, used to smash enemies. *'Monk / Martial Artist:' A melee class that forgoes weapons for their powerful fists and martial arts. *'Archer / Ranger:' The ranged class with bows or guns. This role can also be taken by the Rogue or Hunter classes. *'Thief / Rogue / Assassin:' The sneaky bandit with itchy fingers and a nose for treasure, and wields a mean dagger. *'Priest / Healer:' The class who makes sure the party survives the encounter with their heals and revives. *'Mage / Wizard:' The class with the spells to burn, freeze, electrify, or just make enemies disappear. *'Summoner / Necromancer / Druid:' Minions galore with the summoning powers of this class. Systems ... Advancements ---- Associated: KNWL *normal *(goal) *{challenge} Achievements ---- Associated: Titles *Leveling Titles: Class *Quest Titles: Factions, Events *Attribute Titles: Attribute *Equipping Titles: Equipments Enchantments ---- ... Enchancements The Equipment Enhancement system can help improve equipment’s attributes by inlaying Attribute Stones into the equipment. After enhancement, equipment will possess new added attributes or the original ones will be upgraded. #As long as the equipment doesn't have 4 added attributes, it can be enhanced. #Use the corresponding "material" to improve the Added Attribute level to +1. #A piece of equipment cannot possess and enhance all kinds of added attributes. #Options: *Increase Attribute *Enhance Attribute Ranks Version 1: E (None), D (Below Average), C (Average), B (Above Average), A (Excellent) Powers ... Skills ... Descriptions ... Level System ---- HP: Health Points. MP: Mana Points. STR: Strength. DEX: Dexterity. VIT: Vitality. KNWL: Knowledge. Memory. Person's understanding; information. INT: Intelligence. Mental Capacity. Ability to perceive, understand. WIS: Wisdom. Decision Making. Insight, common sense. LUK: Luck. Universal ---- Precision: Influence to a specified target. Range: Effect on your range and accuracy. Semblance ---- Destructive Power: Pretty self-explanatory, a Semblance's power to cause destruction. Speed: The effect your Semblance has on your speed, agility, and reflexes. Endurance: A Semblance's effect on your endurance, and level of susceptibility to attacks and damage. Potential Growth: A Semblance's potential to grow in power. Attributes *"+" increase/greater than the average if used to rank *"-" decrease/less than the average if used to rank *At least. Should be used to denote the lower cap of a character, if the exact value is indeterminate. *At most. Should be used to denote the higher cap of a character, if the exact value is indeterminate. *Likely. Should be used to list a hypothetical statistic for a character, but inconclusive due to lack of feats or viable power-scaling. Probability of said hypothetical statistic should be favourable. *Possibly. Should be used to list a hypothetical statistic for a character, but inconclusive due to lack of feats or viable power-scaling. Probability of said hypothetical statistic should also be indeterminate. List: *Max HP *Max MP *Attack Power *Hit Rating *Crit Bonus *Crit Resistance *Hit Rating Buff *Hit rating *Increases Healing *Healing Done *Physical Attack *Magical Attack *Magical Damage *Physical Damage *Magical Defense *Physical Defense *Attack *Damage *Defense *Damage Absorption *Dodge Rating Buff *Dodge Rating *HP Res Spd: HP Restoration Speed Miscellaneous Sources *RWBY: Remnants of Another World *www.giantbomb.com: concept classes *the-gamer.wikia.com *vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Attack_Potency *Wizard of Legend Category:Blog posts